


Всё что ветер унес

by Wolf_Charm



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 19:56:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12638070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolf_Charm/pseuds/Wolf_Charm
Summary: Седьмой сезон. Левиафаны. AU относительно оригинального сюжета сериала.Кастиэль приходит в себя на берегу озера.





	Всё что ветер унес

**Author's Note:**

> таймлайн 7-го сезона. фик написан в очень древние времена

От душного пара запотевает битый кафель на стенах ванной в номере дешевого мотеля. Если провести пальцем по неровной кромке цементного раствора между плитками, вниз стремительно скользнет прозрачная капля. Он лежит в обжигающе горячей воде, разглядывает сморщенные от влаги кончики пальцев рук. Кожа на всем теле раскраснелась. Чувства атрофировались.  
Повернув ржавый кран до упора, так что скрип режет вязкую тишину, он ложится обратно в воду, выплескивая немного мыльной пены на замызганный коврик из порванной футболки на полу. На потолке сеть мелких трещин старой краски, влажно блестят следы старой побелки и тёмная плесень видна по углам.  
Зачем, в который раз вопрошает он, зачем вернулся. Зачем?! Отчаяние накрывает с головой, тисками сжимает в своих колких объятиях, и, судорожно вздохнув, по самую макушку он погружается в воду. Мир сквозь толщу воды и жаркий пар расплывчатый и не такой страшный. А если как следует задержать дыхание, можно представить, что он в звенящем грозовом облаке, вспомнить пронзительный запах озона. Воздух искрится электричеством, и вокруг его огромных сияющих крыльев собираются огни Святого Эльма.  
Человеческое тело требует воздуха, и он с шумом и плеском, отфыркиваясь, поднимается, судорожно обхватывая себя руками от беспросветной тянущей тоски. На запястье сиротливо висит мокрая черная нитка.  
Кажется он засыпает прямо там прислонив голову с сосульками волос к бортику побитой временем ванной.

— Прости, я вину искупить постараюсь. — Он с надеждой заглядывает в эти глаза, но видит лишь пустоту и безразличие.— Я серьезно, Дин.  
Кас смотрит вниз и видит, как с рук на тёмный, в бурых потеках пол капает кровь. Кажется, будто сила тяжести внезапно перестает действовать — капли падают целую вечность длиной в три удара человеческого сердца, а затем разлетаются веером микроскопических брызг. Кас уже понимает, что что-то не так. В голове мучительная пустота вперемешку с шумным карнавалом чужих голосов. И столько слов требуется произнести, но все нет сил, и лишь страшная пронзительная мысль, что смерть уже близко, а его не исправленные ошибки гранитными плитами лягут на плечи бывших друзей. Кас снова и снова думает об убитых им, о крови, чужой крови на руках весселя.  
Как он мог дойти до такого?  
Увидев, как рушится все то хорошее, что оставалось в человеке к ангелу, ангел боится поднять взгляд.  
— Прости, — шепчет он столь тихо, что никто не слышит, прежде чем судорога сводит весь сосуд его весселя.

____

Нет ни образов, ни вспышек, словно свечу во тьме задули. Падают и гаснут.

____

Терпко, почти удушающе, пахнет гниющими водорослями и сорными травами. Мокрая одежда липнет к телу. Под щекой вязкий ил. Кас сплевывает кровь и судорожно вдыхает холодный воздух.  
Живой. Странно.  
Тихий шелест крыльев заставляет все внутри болезненно сжаться в страшном предчувствии ледяной боли, следующей за ударом ангельским клинком. Кас лежит с закрытыми глазами, мучительно осознавая всю свою физичность, чувствуя каждую клеточку кожи весселя, в ушах гул бегущей по венам жаркой крови, тело с шумом втягивает воздух. И окружающий мир нависает, давит. Рядом ощущается чье-то присутствие, а затем руки обхватывают Кастиэля поперек груди, вытаскивают из воды. И всё. Пустота. Случайный гость вновь исчез.  
Кас открывает глаза — на небе, сквозь паутину скрюченных сухих ветвей, тускло сияют звезды. Далеко далеко, куда только ангелы могут подняться, но не он. Разглядывая их, он осознает, что отныне это лишь блеклые световые знаки. И удушающая ненависть пополам с презрением к самому себе обжигающей волной поднимается изнутри. И лишь одна сводящая с ума мысль — зачем он жив?  
Ему все еще странно, что эта вечность тьмы в краткий промежуток времени и есть сон. Он был слаб, но был. Касу снилось, что его руки, лицо все еще липкие от чужой высыхающей крови. Но сон кончается и приходит действительность, с которой необходимо смириться. Воин божий, одергивает себя Кастиэль, вырвавшись из кошмара, а значит сильным быть должен и ошибки дел своих исправить обязан.  
Поздний вечер, уже давно стемнело, а с неба срываются одинокие снежинки. Кастиэль бредет вдоль шоссе, зябко грея руки в карманах найденного на обочине старого, потрепанного черного пальто. Очень странно ощущать холод, ежиться от ледяного ночного ветра, в попытках спрятаться от которого Кас поднимает воротник. Мимо, мигая фарами, проносятся машины — ведь никто не рискнет подобрать полураздетого окровавленного человека. Но Кас и не стремится к теплу или компании человеческой. Его мысли погружены в препарирование собственного прошлого. С болезненной настойчивостью он ковыряет то гниющее и больное внутри себя, словно очутился в кошмарных аллюзиях на жизнь шутника-трикстера, нескончаемом дне сурка, проживает встречу, разделившую его жизнь на до и после, и дела, что он совершил.

____

Первое время было даже не трудно а... странно. Несколько дней Кас просто бредет вперед. Без осмысленной цели или плана, не разбирая дороги, прерываясь лишь на короткий сон в сени спящего леса. Старое пальто зияет прорехами, истрепанный подол топорщится на ветру, но если сунуть руки под мышки, то холод отступает на второй план, оставляя место тягостным раздумьям. Позже Кас с удивлением думает, что ему невероятно везет — в дни своего помешательства он не замерз до смерти, не встретил полицейский патруль или преступников, а в карманах найденной одежды обнаружилось немного денег. Ровно столько, чтобы удовлетворить потребности ослабевшего тела, о котором Кас вовсе забыл и о котором он начал заботиться лишь после голодного обморока посреди просёлочной дороги близ обветшалой фермы. Добродушные хозяева, случайно нашедшие усталого путника, приносят Каса в дом. Отмывают от засохшей крови, кормят и снабжают одеждой.  
— Это осталось от моего умершего сына, — плачет женщина, некрасивыми мокрыми слёзами испещрено лицо. — Вы на него очень похожи. Возьмите. Вам нужнее.  
Её дочь стоит в дверном проеме поджав губы и скрестив бледные руки на груди — взгляд ледяной, сквозь Каса. Светлые волосы вьются тугими локонами. У левого глаза крошечный шрамик.  
Через два дня Кас рано утром, с рассветом, уходит из приютившего его дома. После ночных заморозков иней оплетает разлапистые ели, стеной возвышающиеся вокруг старенького дома и пары покосившихся сараев. Кас с грустью оглядывается на приветливое жилище, подарившее ему тепло в минуту нужды, и грустно улыбается обнимающим его рукам. От них пахнет выпечкой, жар которых греет сквозь ткань потрепанной дорожной сумки, отданной вместе с прочими вещами умершего сына.  
— Мне надо друзьям помочь. Я ошибки исправить должен.  
Женщина же внимательно вглядывается в глаза Каса, затем, обхватив его лицо руками, притягивает к своему. Так, что их носы соприкасаются. Ее руки, ледяные от долгого нахождения на улице, мягкие и нежные.  
— Удачи тебе, — шепчет она ему в ухо.

____

Постепенно Кас осознает, что попал в очень странную ситуацию. И никогда он о подобном не слышал — остались крылья. Ещё совсем слабые и беспомощные, но крылья. И где-то в глубине души или что там у падшего ангела, горит слабый огонек благодати. И этот факт, как ни странно, также требовал осознания.

____

Трудно. Несмотря на предыдущий опыт. Несмотря на выдержку и отчаянную, граничащую с безумием, веру в необходимость добраться до Винчестеров и попытаться хоть как-то помочь. Кас путешествует по ночам, спит несколько часов в сутки и идет вперед, следуя лишь своей интуиции. Или внутренний компас давно настроен на его человека. Кас еще не разобрался.  
Однажды он видит в хмуром декабрьском небе брата, стремительного, лишь волей случая попавшего в поле зрения. Тот не заметил отступника. Начинается метель, кажется снег падает горизонтально, порывы ветра кусают лицо, и Кас по самые уши заматывается в черный шерстяной шарф. Он еще долго неподвижно стоит, всматриваясь в снежный вихрь. В другой раз, сидя в маленькой придорожной забегаловке, одной из тех, где в зале всего несколько столиков, а жалюзи на окнах в темных жирных пятнах, и прихлебывая дешевый кофе из белой видавшей виды кружки, Кас чувствует как в спину, где-то в районе поясницы, утыкается лезвие клинка:  
— Здравствуй, брат.  
Кас молчит. Кажется, в этот момент он снова жаждет смерти. Быть может, это самый простой и самый лучший выход из сложившейся ситуации. Одно стремительное движение раз и навсегда положит конец тихой агонии во внутренней империи по имени Кастиэль. Но его собеседник присаживается на соседний стул, пряча клинок в рукаве.  
— Не ожидал тебя увидеть.  
Наверное, так сходят с ума, когда все мысли слипаются в один вязкий комок отчаяния и кажется, будто ты медленно погружаешься в стылую склизкую трясину болота. Хлюпающая грязь достает до груди, скользит под пальцами, и хочется лишь зажмурить глаза, отдаться всецело силе притяжения, сделающей всё дело. Одно лишь присутствие брата рядом напоминает о страшной бойне на небесах. Вкус пепла на губах, отпечатки сгоревших крыльев в зеленой траве чужого рая и незаживляемая кровоточащая рана где-то глубоко внутри. Если бы огонь, в котором сжигает себя раз за разом Кастиэль, можно было узреть, то жаркое пламя пылающим столбом доставало бы до хрустальных врат. Он не должен был так поступать. Или должен?  
Мысли ускользают.  
— Мы не ожидали вновь увидеть тебя, особенно после всего произошедшего. Что ж ты за странное создание Отца нашего, что раз за разом возвращаешься обратно. Сделай всем одолжение — умри и не мешайся под ногами.  
“Свобода-это веревка, и Бог хочет, чтобы мы на ней повесились", внезапно вспоминает Кас уже однажды обдуманные слова, исподлобья рассматривая брата. Лицо чужого весселя хмурится, вокруг глаз паутина морщин, а через всю щеку проходит старый белесый шрам. Собеседник близоруко щурится, затем одним неуловимым движением, словно ртуть колыхнулась, бьет Каса кулаком по лицу. "Так надо, я заслужил", проносится у того в голове. Вессель склоняется над Касом, вытирающим рукавом пальто хлынувшую из поврежденного носа кровь, и шепчет:  
— Тебя никто не ждет.  
Он уходит. Остается лишь запах мокрой кожи да кружка с остатками кофе на дне. К Кастиэлю подбегают какие то люди, поднимают с пола, сочувственно хлопают по плечу, предлагают вызвать полицию. Кас грустно качает головой — зачем?

____

Три демона окружают его в тесном переулке сонного городка. Через дорогу тускло светит давно лишившийся защитного плафона старый уличный фонарь. Кас оглядывается, позади кирпичная стена, но прекрасно понимает, что сейчас от его силы остались лишь жалкие крохи и ему не справиться. Демоны смеются:  
— Кроули передает тебе привет, птенчик. Никто не смеет обмануть короля Ада. За тобой должок.  
Один из них бросается вперед. Кастиэлю легче думать о них как о бездушных тварях и стараться не замечать человеческие сосуды. Он приседает и перекидывает демона через себя, с содроганием слыша хруст ломающейся кости. Демон выбрал себе невысокую стройную азиатку в очках в тонкой оправе и деловом костюме, гладкие черные волосы собраны в хвост. Теперь ее рука неестественно вывернута, но губы сведены злой уродливой усмешкой. Тут же подскакивает еще один демон — его сосуд высокий подтянутый мужчин — и ударяет Каса кулаком в живот. Все тело скручивает от боли. Еще один удар заставляет потерять равновесие и упасть.  
Кас лежит на асфальте, с бесстрашным смирением рассматривая занесенный над его головой тускло блестящий кусок арматуры. Ангел закрывает глаза. Как глупо умереть именно так, от рук демонов, в темном переулке, пахнущем сыростью, плесенью и гниющим мусором. Обезображенный, чуть припорошенный утренним снегом труп найдут уборщики. И путь его будет окончен. На этот раз насовсем. Но демоны отчего-то медлят, а после и вовсе слышался отчаянные злые вопли. Кас жмурится и покорно лежит.  
— Ты жив, малохольный?  
Знакомый насмешливый голос. Чужие руки поднимают его и ставят на ноги, аккуратно стряхивают с пальто грязь. Кас приоткрывает один глаз. Так и есть — широкая улыбка, в глазах искрится смех, щегольская рубашка застегнута лишь на несколько нижних пуговиц. Кас замирает, не зная как поступить, не веря ни глазам, ни ощущению сильных рук, сдавивших плечи. Но Бальтазар все так же широко дружелюбно улыбается ему, несостоявшемуся убийце собственного друга. Миролюбиво ворчит:  
— Я как раз вовремя. А то ты, дохляк, совсем уже ничего сам сделать не можешь. Ходи тут, помогай тебе.  
Кастиэль делает шаг вперед и крепко обнимает старого друга, вкладывая в объятие всю любовь, и признательность, и миллион прочих чувств, охватывающих его в этот момент.  
— Ну что же ты вечно со своим соплями, — смеется Бальтазар.  
— Я уверен был, что мертв ты давно. Я каждый день проклинал себя. Прости.  
Кас прижимается лбом к плечу Бальтазара. От ворота его черной рубашки горьковато пахнет одеколоном.  
— Совсем раскис, — смеется над ним Бальтазар. — Всякое бывает. Без обид. Иначе не пришел бы на помощь. Я не дурак — нахватался приемов у нашего старшенького.  
Кас неловко разжимает руки и отходит, склонив голову набок, грустно улыбается.  
— Вот видишь, сколько всего я натворил, брат.  
— Боюсь, витражи с твоим весселем и спецвыпуск по телевизору сложно было не заметить. Но на первую полосу ты так и не попал.  
Кас густо краснеет и опускает голову. И черная бездна отчаяния вновь разевает усыпанную острыми зубами пасть под ногами, и как будто одуряюще пахнет кровью, своей и чужой. Счастье неожиданной встречи вновь сменяется глухой тоской.  
— Ка-а-ас. Прошлого не вернуть. Ты всегда был самым странным. Слишком мягкий, слишком тихий. За все это время даже как следует не научился жить на земле. И произошедшее рано или поздно все равно случилось бы. Мы оба знаем, что ты ошибся. Но тем не менее удалось предотвратить новую бойню. Хватит жалеть себя. Никому легче не станет. Займись уже делом.  
— Спасибо, что спас меня.  
— Ерунда, — кивает Бальтазар. — Я твой друг, помни об этом.

____

Проходит еще неделя и вот уже Кас может пользоваться крыльями. Его путь лежит к старым друзьям, бывшим друзьям. Призраком блуждает он по их очередному пристанищу, сгорая каждый раз, когда в разговоре они так или иначе касаются ангела. Кастиэль боится появиться перед ними. "Я умер, думает он, а мертвым нет места среди живых.” Дни превращаются в бессмысленный мерцающий калейдоскоп, центром которого является отчаяние. Ночи Кас проводит незримой тенью рядом с Винчестерами, днем изматывает себя поисками возможностей помощи против левиафанов. Забывая есть и спать, он с заторможенным любопытством рассматривает изменения, происходящие с его весселем — из под кожи теперь явственно просматриваются кости, под глазами темные синяки. Ему кажется, что времени в обрез. Любой день может стать последним — демоны ли или полицейские, стремительная машина — любая случайность. Вся его жизнь всецело принадлежит теперь Винчестерам.

____

Кас вглядывается в темнеющее серое небо. Сильные порывы ветра срывают с голых деревьев последние желтые листья, с надсадным треском ломаются хрупкие ветки. В комнате в светильнике у стены мигает желтая лампа. На подоконнике слой пыли, пепельница с старыми окурками прежних постояльцев и высохший цветок в замызганном горшке. Гнетущая тишина.  
— Мы не можем просто ждать, — не выдерживает Сэм. — Ждать в надежде, что древним чудовищам не скоро надоест играться в людей. То, что они еще не начали крушить города лишь воля случая. Ты ведь сам понимаешь, что нам неоткуда ждать помощи.  
Кас отвлекается от завораживающего вида начинающейся бури и оборачивается к Винчестерам. С тревогой смотрит на Дина. Лицо человека напряжено, губы крепко сжаты. Спустя долгие, тягучие минуты он отвечает, смотря куда-то мимо брата.  
— Я лишь имел ввиду, что мы должны дальше выполнять свою работу. Демоны, вампиры, привидения — все они никуда не делись.  
— А левиафаны?  
Дин встает. В глазах плещется ярость.  
— А что левиафаны? Что ты предлагаешь противопоставить против древних, о существовании которых и вовсе знал только Смерть. Ни ангелы, ни демоны. Никто больше. И на этот раз нет команды свободной воли. Есть только мы да Бобби, и весь мир против нас. Ангелы обходят нас стороной — после встречи с нами им теперь место только в чертовой красной книге фантастических существ, если такая существует. Нет больной демонши, желающей срубить на нас какую-либо выгоду. Даже души наши никому не нужны, потеряли в цене. Какой с них прок, если в любой момент может припереться больной на всю голову ангел и, никого не спрашивая, забрать их для очередной священной миссии.  
Кас вздрагивает от глубокой боли, причиненной ему этими словами и вновь оборачивается к окну. А на что он надеялся?  
— Дин, — младший Винчестер отодвигает в сторону ноутбук. — Я лишь хочу сказать, что мы не имеем права сдаваться. И кому, если не нам по силам разобраться с очередной напастью.  
— Не нам, — отрезает Дин. — Нам вообще не пришлось никогда с этим разбираться, если б не глупый ангел с комплексом мессии. И ничего бы этого не было.  
Не в силах больше это слушать, Кас малодушно улетает. И не слышит, как Сэм, отвернувшись от брата тихо шепчет:  
— Дин, но ведь и меня бы не было.

____

В практически кромешной тьме номера мотеля предметы виднеются причудливыми формами. Привычное в ломанных силуэтах обретает новый смысл. Наверное именно так выглядит ад — бесконечное блуждание по кругу из собственных ошибок, и каждое воспоминание причиняет страдание. Так в чем же он ошибся? Кас раз за разом проживает ушедший год. Вдруг был другой выход и Рафаиля можно было поставить на место иным способом, без сделок с демоном, без душ и Частилища. А если этого выхода не было и сейчас весь мир вновь погрузился бы в кровавый хаос апокалипсиса, развернутого ангельской братией? И Сэм бы навечно остался в люциферовой клетке. Кас мечется в липких кошмарных снах и не находит ответа на внутренний вопрос, лишь интуитивно понимая, что все было именно так как следовало. И быть может все его предательство заключалось лишь в предательстве совести и друзей.  
А потом он вновь видит трупы убитых им в помешательстве.  
Нет, победа достигнутая такой ценой не имеет смысла.  
Или имеет?  
Кас не находит ответа.

____

Незамеченная охотниками, за колонной притаилась еще одна тварь. С раззеванной пасти капает кровавая слюна, и Каса пробирает от омерзения. Её взгляд прикован к Дину, расстреливающего из Кольта остальной выводок, но никто не чует опасность в пылу схватки. Еще мгновение и чудовище длинными скачками несется к своей жертве. Для Каса время останавливается, замедляется, превращается в тягучий клей. Все свои силы он вкладывает в этот прыжок и каменной стеной защищаю своего человек, подставляя крылья. Чудовище вместо спины охотника вгрызается в белоснежное крыло, и, кривясь от страшной боли, из последних сил сдерживая крик, Кас одним мощным ударом ломает ей шею. Дальше охотники сами разберутся. Чудовище разжимает зубы, выпуская крыло, и Кас, морщась и подтягивая его за собой, падает в сторону. Сегодня домой придется возвращаться пешком.  
"Проклятие!", внезапно проносится в голове, когда он видит несколько своих сломанных перьев на полу, но поднять их уже не успевает.  
— Что за херня, — произносит Дин, поднимая одно длинное сломанное перо в мазках свежей крови. — Неужели эти пернатые ублюдки вновь нам помогают?  
Горькая усмешка — не ангелы, а ангел, в очередной и последний раз, падший.  
Сэм собирает перья и кладет в сумку, напоследок еще раз окидывает все вокруг взглядом — вдруг что то забыл? Одно длинное, маховое, надломившееся, но не сломавшееся, не помещается, и ослепительно белый кончик торчит из под молнии. Затем они собирают трупы и долго стоят у пылающего костра, пока не остаётся лишь жирный, пышущий жаром пепел. Все это время Дин оглядывается по сторонам. Касу приходится вжаться в темный угол — вдруг, хотя это и невозможно, случайные тени выдадут его.  
На ночь Винчестеры наносят на окна и двери защиту от ангелов. Кас позволяет себя легкую улыбку, когда беспрепятственно пересекает кровавые знаки и садится в углу на пол, устало прислонив затылок к стене. Он больше не ангел, что могут теперь нелепые знаки.  
Сэм достает собранные перья, выкладывает на столе. Кровь уже давно запеклась, застыв темно-бордовыми хлопьями. Братья проводят различные ритуалы вызова, по одному на каждое мое перо. Ничего.  
— Ты здесь? — зачем-то Дин оборачивается и обводит комнату взглядом.  
Больше всего на свете Касу хочется бросить всё и появиться. Но нет. Кастиэль боится увидеть гримасу презрения на лице бывшего друга. А следом в памяти всплывают горькие воспоминания откуда-то из прошлого, из той жизни, где Кас был могучим Воином Господним. Дин сказал, что не верит в Каса. Он хотел убить своего ангела. И что-то важное хрупкое, что казалось бы навсегда их связывало, исчезло. Именно к Дину он пришел, когда осознал весь ужас своего положения. И тот согласился помочь. Но в глазах сосущая пустота. В них лишь искореженный почерневший металл. И в этой пустоте больше нет места для глупого ангела, отдавшего всё, ради счастья друга.  
Кас закрывает от усталости глаза, проваливаясь в очередной горячечный кошмар. Не на долго, лишь на несколько десятков минут. Очнувшись, он видит Дина, задумчиво сидящего в кресле с бутылкой пива. Пиво давно согрелось, стекло влажно блестит. Кас ищет взглядом младшего Винчестера и, найдя, вздрагивает. Сэм сидит напротив брата, взгляд пустой и безразличный. Губы что-то бормочут и Касу кажется, будто он слышит одно единственное слово — Люцифер. И очередное стыдливое воспоминание обжигает. Воспоминание о муках, причиненных Сэму. Ведь Кас верил, что это ненадолго, что после он все исправит.  
Не исправил.  
Взглянув еще раз на Сэма, Кас с облегчением видит, что ступор прошел. Винчестер вытирает испарину со лба и расслабленно откидывается на мягкую спинку стула.  
— Может это наш старый знакомый? — пытается завязать разговор Сэм.  
Дин фокусирует взгляд на брате. Губы расплываются в саркастической усмешке. Тон, которым он отвечает, способен заморозить кровь.  
— Который из.  
— Ты отлично понял о ком я.  
Старший Винчестер отворачивается.  
— Мы бы наверняка узнали о нем, или бы он пришел, или бы отозвался на ритуал.  
— А вдруг он не хочет или боится?  
Кас стискивает зубы. Жалкий трус. Жалкий трус. Жалкий трус.  
— Так чьи же это перья? Ни по одному из ритуалов никто не отозвался. Может они там давно лежат? Просто мы сразу не заметили.  
— Ага, а кровью они сами покрылись. Фамильное проклятие, происки призраков или ещё какая-то паранормальная херня.  
Сэм закусывает губу. Решить эту проблему они не могли. И не смогут, с ледяным спокойствием думает Кас.  
— Знаешь, оглядываясь назад я не понимаю, как мы это допустили? Мне кажется, если бы мы помягче к нему отнеслись, не были так зациклены на своих проблемах, быть может, все произошло иначе.  
Кас тоже не понимает. Хотя нет, зачем он врет сам себе. Все он понимал тогда и догадывался к чему все может привести. Вот только о левиафанах он даже предположить не мог. И ведь удалось сорвать планы Рафаила. Ярость на мгновение затопляет сердце. План был ужасен, раз смертей принес столько, в который раз одергивает себя Кастиэль и смотрит на Дина. Тот молчит.  
— Ничего бы этого не случилось, не будь у кое-кого долбанного комплекса мессии.

____

Поздно ночью Кас уходит. Усталость и голод дают о себе знать. Болит крыло. Одного Кас не замечает — капель крови на полу, да едва видный след на косяке.  
Лишь только войдя в свое жилище, Кас сразу падает в кровать и забывается сном, не приносящем облегчения. Снится Дин — он зовет на помощь. Утром Кас просыпается в поту и горячке. Заходясь сухим кашлем, он в недоумении стоит у зеркала и рассматривает алые пятна на щеках. Все тело ломит, от слабости и нестерпимого жара, сжигающего оболочку, нестерпимо хочется спать. Так и не поняв как поступить, Кас материализует крыло и тоскливо рассматривает рану с запекшейся гнойной корочкой. На месте укуса отсутствовало несколько перьев. Те жалкие крохи скопленной благодати, что доступны Касу, почти залечили саму рану, осталось лишь болезненное воспаление. Припоминая, что бы сделали люди, Кас отдирает корочку и не глядя льет йод из аптечки в ванной. От боли, обжегшей рану, сводит все тело. На глазах наворачиваются злые слезы.  
Лишь спустя два дня Кас находит в себе храбрость и силы вернуться к Винчестерам. Жар не отпускает тело, пропадает аппетит, а кашель и вовсе раздражает.  
В номере никого нет. На столе грязная посуда и скомканные бумажные пакета из под фастфуда. Принюхавшись, Кастиэль опознает гамбургеры и рот невольно наполняется слюной. Переключив внимание на обстановку вокруг, он замечает, что на потолке мелом начерчены демонические ловушки. Обходит абсолютно все знаки и исправляет все ошибки и неточности, дорисовывает свои знаки на подкладках сумок с оружием. После Кас без сил опускается в кресло, в котором раньше сидел Дин. Наверняка ночью Винчестеры отправятся на охоту. Надо будет обязательно отследить как у них продвигается очередное дело. Кас прислушивался к своим ощущением — что-то болело, но он никак не мог понять, что именно. На мгновение прикрыв глаза, он вновь погружается в тревожный сон.  
Будит его громкий щелчок открываемой двери. Мгновение и Кас уже у себя в номере. Сплевывает в раковину горькую слюну, умывает лицо холодной водой из под крана и опять засыпает. Очнувшись от очередного кошмара, а кошмары с недавних пор стали его постоянными спутниками, Кас понимает, что давно уже стемнело и Винчестеры наверняка уже вышли на охоту. Стряхивая остатки сна, Кас припоминает неясные образы и ощущения. Его охватывает слабое беспокойство. Словно ледяное дуновение из-за приоткрытой двери.  
«Прав Бальтазар, совсем размяк я», встряхивается он. Поспешно кутается в пальто и возвращается к Винчестерам, легко обнаружив их по крошечному знаку, начерченному во время последнего посещения.  
Братья выслеживают нового демона — вот почему номер испещрен ловушками.  
Сейчас же они находились в небольшом парке. Вдоль гравийной дорожки аккуратными линиями растут березки, виднеется детская площадка. Ровные скамейки, у каждой высокий фонарь. Парк пуст, слышен лишь слабый скрип качель. Сейчас же Кас стоит прислонившись к детскому лабиринту и издалека внимательно следит за Винчестерами. Они как раз прочесывали детскую площадку. Где-то сбоку слышится сдавленный смешок — из лабиринта, столь же внимательно наблюдая за охотниками, выходит демон. Он выбрал тело щуплого мальчика-подростка, глаза на мгновение затягиваются черной пеленой. Чувствуя чужое присутствие, демон в недоумении оглядывает лабиринт, лицо ребенка искажается в неестественной гримасе злости. Кастиэль, не раздумывая ни секунды, бросается на демона и крепко обхватывает поперек груди. Демон изворачивается, удар тонкой детской ручки выбивает кислород из легких. В глазах темнеет от боли, но Кастиэль не ослабляет хватку. Собирает все силы благодати и изгоняет мерзкую тварь:  
— Катись обратно в ад, — шипит Кас, отпуская уже пустую оболочку и в изнеможении падая на гравий.  
Изгнание забирает последние силы. И теперь, когда оболочка Каса также была поражена, он особенно остро чувствует себя жалким и слабым.  
Слышны шаги — на шум изгнания бежит Дин, выставив перед собой Кольт. Кас оглядывается, с ужасом замечая всё новые перья под ногами. Быстро распихивает их по карманам и, расправив крылья, улетает. Но предательски кружится голова и сознание ускользает из изможденного тела. Кас проваливается в серую муть забытья, а вместе с тем и падает куда-то в жесткую тьму, потеряв силы в истрепанных крыльях.

____

— Вам плохо? Очнитесь!  
Каса очень грубо тормошат. В незнакомом голосе сквозит почти детская обида. Ужасно холодно и плохо, Касу внезапно становится жаль самого себя. Он с трудом раскрывает глаза и видит перед собой встревоженное лицо симпатичной девушки. Она с какой-то странной скованной нежностью усаживает его, во взгляде испуг и сочувствие. Кружится голова, а перед глазами красные пятна, он чувствует, как по подбородку из носа стекает кровь. Оглядываясь, Кас видит, что упал в сугроб из собранного с дороги снега недалеко от автозаправки. Тускло светят редкие зеленые и синие панели над колонками. Жирно блестит уже вновь припорошенный снегом асфальт.  
— С вами все в порядке? У вас жар.  
Кас наклоняет голову в бок и долго пытается понять смысл таких простых слов. Наконец, с трудом разлепив спекшиеся губы, произносит:  
— Это.. оно происходит так уже несколько дней… Вы.. — Кас напрягается, лоб прорезает морщинка, копается в карманах. — Вы можете мне помочь? Кажется, мне нужна помощь.  
Трясущимися руками он выгребает все имеющиеся деньги и, вперемешку с перьями, сует их девушки. Ее глаза в изумлении расширяются, она с трудом успевает придержать его голову, когда сознание вновь покидает Каса.

____

Кас просыпается в незнакомом помещении заботливо укрытый теплым одеялом. На лбу лежит мокрое полотенце и, если так подумать, то чувствовал он себя чуточку лучше. Немного поворочавшись, он затихает, рассматривая потолок с серыми пятнами самых разнообразных форм.  
Тихонько скрипит дверь. Борясь с накатившей дурнотой, Кас сразу же резко садится и внимательно разглядывает вошедшею девушку, оказавшую ему помощь в минуту нужды. Увидев, что он не спит, она садится на деревянный стул у двери и, почему то покраснев, неловко улыбается.  
— Кас, тебя ведь зовут Кас? Ты бредил, пока был без сознания, — поясняет она при виде его напряженного лица. — Я позвонила твоим друзьям, и скоро они приедут сюда.  
Кас холодеет:  
— Друзья?  
— Я нашла в пальто твой сотовый телефон. Зарядила и набрала единственный номер из телефонной книги. Сказала, что нашла человека, и что он тяжело болен. Описала твою внешность. Молодой человек, которому я позвонила, сказал, что они выезжают. Мне кажется, он был рад новостям.  
"А я был абсолютно уверен, что он сломан", с досадой размышляет Кас. Затем до него доходит смысл последнего сказанного предложения, вместе с удушающим ужасом. Выпутываясь из одеяла, он встает с постели, едва не падая вновь от накатившей слабости.  
— Когда это было?  
Его голос почему-то хрипит.  
— Вчера днем. Они должны как раз уже подъезжать сюда.  
Один нетвердый шаг к грязной скомканной одежде, перед глазами все качается. Девушка сразу же подходит с явным намерением помочь ему, как он сразу же прижимает пальцы к ее лбу и с грустью подхватывает обмякшее тело. Ему стыдно, за свой поступок, что он так поступил со спасшим его человеком, но сейчас, ослабленный, он не может поступить иначе. На стуле обнаруживаются лишь джинсы и футболка. Пальто и обуви нигде не видно и нет времени искать их. Неуклюже натянув вещи слабыми руками, Кас выходит из номера, почти доходит до лестницы, как слышит тяжелые торопливые шаги снизу. Поднявшись на пролет вверх, он терпеливо дожидается, пока шаги стихнут и спускается вниз. Дверь с надписью "служебный выход" и сухой уличный холод.  
Все возвращается на круги своя. Почти как в день, когда Кас впервые очнулся у поддернутого первым хрупким льдом озера, когда кто-то — не Бальтазар ли? — вытащил его из воды. Вновь Кас бредет вдоль шоссе, вновь мимо проносятся машины, вновь одуряющая пустота. Только на этот раз он ослаблен усталостью, голодом и болезнью. Голые стопы окоченели, и пальцы рук почти потеряли чувствительность. Кас тяжело вздыхает, изо рта вырывается белое облако. Вновь тяжелые мысли — почему он бежит? Ведь проще простого было остаться в номере, терпеливо дожидаясь приезда Винчестеров. Но а дальше? Чтобы увидеть рассерженного Дина, отчитывающего его за глупость, трусость и бессердечие, а на губах Сэма застынет его вечная виноватая улыбка. Что может сказать им Кас, своими необдуманными поступками принесший столько горя и братьям, и Винчестерам, и миру всему. Он погружается в тягучую, словно мед, хандру. Хочется сесть и забыться.  
Что он и делает. Кас не чувствует ни холода, исходящего от подмороженной земли, ни легких прикосновений снега к голой коже рук. Навстречу Касу с громким ревом несется смутно знакомая машина, ослепляя его ярким светом фар. Визг тормозов. Кастиэль закрывает глаза. Судя по звукам, машина останавливается прямо напротив него, оглушительно громко в лесной тишине хлопает дверца и быстро приближающиеся шаги. Что то тяжелое, терпко пахнущее старой кожей и теплом накрывает окоченевшего Каса. Затем вокруг него смыкают объятия сильные руки и торопливый жаркие шепот Дина на ухо:  
— Наконец мы нашли тебя. Я скучал, друг.


End file.
